


I need your LOVE~ (Septiplier/reader)

by Milzu



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Romance, Cheating in chapter 1, Cutesy, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Kinda sad start, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Fluff, Septiplier AWAY!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milzu/pseuds/Milzu
Summary: This is a story where you meet your idol jacksepticeye and your life is turned upside down when you fall in love with him and his *choug* boyfriend *choug* markiplier you all end up being a awkward poly mess!~ (my first work here what am I doing with my life..)





	I need your LOVE~ (Septiplier/reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Ahem.. i introduce you to the first story author will write (and has written to tohose in the future) but let us not get out of hand enjoy~ IM SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING ERRORS (might edit later on)

(Your POV)  
Today was another boring day at work having to do paper work for my boss. I finally got to go home but I still needed to film a video to satisfy my 1 million viewers. I had been down for a while so I lacked motivation to do the video and just wanted to hug my pillow and cry. My boyfriend had broken up with me because I confessed to him being polyamourous and wanted to bring a girl into the relationship. Us both being bisexual I knew that it was ok but he said no and then retorted to cheating on me with the girl. He then broke up with me just like that. I was now walking up and down in the kitchen pondering what to make for dinner. I had renter a decent apartment in the middle of beautiful,bustling London! As I went to the refrigerator to grab some cold orange juice .(Sorry if you don’t drink it...) I felt the cold liquid run down my throat as I drank the orange juice lazily from the bottle. I went to my room and started to set up my recording devices and sat down in my comfy chair. I then booted up my computer and went on steam starting Town of Salem. I started the recording and did my usual intro pulling of a cute smile. „Hello my lovely night owls and welcome to another round of town of Salem alone as always!“ I said chuckling at my own sad life. „As you all know my character is boring so I decided to update it to the red riding hood skin!“ I said to the camera and smiled. My phone then ringed and I stopped the recording to answer the phone I heard my friend Pewdiepie on the other end saying hello and I obviously said hello back in a creepy clown voice trying to imitate Pennywise from the „It“ movie. „Oh gosh (Y/N) don’t scare me like that!!“ he said chuckling. ”I actually want to talk to you about something!” Pewdiepie said. “That would be?” I said in a creepy voice. ”I want you to meet my friend jacksepticeye ever heard of him?” He said smirking knowing that he was your favourite youtuber. ”R-really?! Ive always wanted to meet him but I didn’t know if I should massage him or not.” “It’s fine (Y/N) you should be calm I bought you a plane ticket, because I bought one too many so I’m giving it to you , to go to pax with me and Marzia!!” He said excitedly. I couldn’t believe it I would be going to PAX and got to meet my hero!!! “Thanks so much pewds I owe you!” I said and hung up of fangirling.

**Author's Note:**

> CLIFFHANGER!! Yay chapter 1 our sorry that it is very short it’s currently 23:11 and I want to sleep. I’m thankful for any reads! ~Milzu


End file.
